


A Lonely Speaker In A Conversation

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Series: The Time Of Being Sad Is Over [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kind Of Maybe Fluffy?, M/M, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: Dan’s been distant and Phil wants to know why





	A Lonely Speaker In A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I need to add any warnings  
> Title- The Ballad Of Mona Lisa  
> (Own nothing but this fic)

Something was going on with Dan and Phil could tell. The young man was constantly having shouting matches with members of his family on the phone and he was being extremely distant with both Phil and Winnie.

“Papa?” Winnie asked as Phil was putting him to bed.

“Yes, Pooh Bear?” Phil replied softly. Winnie snuggled into the bed clutching his pooh bear tightly. Phil's heart broke at the sad look on his son’s face.

“Dada love me?” The young boy asked.

“Of course he does, Winnie.” Phil answered quickly, he didn’t like the look on Winnie’s face.

“Dada love you?” Winnie continued. Phil hesitated.

“Yeah, Daddy loves me.” Phil said, but he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“He not show.” Winnie said, he fiddled with his pooh bear, rubbing his little thumb over the bears nose.

“But he still loves you, Winnie. He’ll never stop loving you, ok? No matter what.” Phil stated. Winnie sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

“What about you, Papa?” Winnie asked after a moment.

“What about me, Pooh Bear?” Phil asked cautiously.

“Will Daddy stop loving you?” Winnie asked. Phil froze, he couldn’t believe that his son was thinking about these things.

“Maybe.” Phil said finally, he couldn’t lie. “But that’s ok, Winnie because he will always love you.” Phil choked out, it physically hurt him to say those words but he’d learn to live with it. Winnie opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it.

“I love you Papa.” Winnie whispered. Phil gave him a small smile.

“I love you too, Pooh Bear.” Phil kissed Winnie’s forehead then walked out of the room, turning the light off and pulling the door to as he left. Tears fell down Phil's cheeks silently. He stood outside of Winnie’s room for a moment before he moved towards the living room where he knew Dan was sat.

“Your son thinks you don’t love him.” Phil said quietly as he entered the living room. Dan looked up from his laptop, surprised to hear his boyfriends voice as the other usually went to their room after putting Winnie to bed.

“Why does he think that?” Dan asked, his tone dismissive. Phil scowled at the younger man’s tone.

“Because you don’t show him that you love him. He thinks you don’t love me either and I agree with him on that one.” That got Dan’s attention.

“What do you mean you agree with him?” Dan asked. He closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table as he stood.

“I don’t think you love me anymore either.” Phil replied sadly, tears filling his eyes again. Dan frowned, confused.

“Why the fuck would you think that, Phil?” Frustration now lined his tone. Phil wiped his eyes and looked away from the man.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that your son feels like you don’t love him anymore.” Phil said instead.

“No you’re not doing that, you’re not going to change the subject. Why do you think I don’t love you anymore?” Dan asked sternly. Phil cowered slightly and started to mess with his shirt.

“Because you don’t show it anymore, Dan!” Phil cried, his barriers crumbling to nothing. “You barely touch me, you don’t kiss me anymore, we haven’t had sex in a year and you haven’t touched me sexually in six months, you never play video games with me anymore and you never watch anime or movies with me anymore, you’re never in my videos anymore, you don't call me cute nicknames anymore, we don’t talk anymore. Your head is always in that laptop or your computer. You barely help out with Winnie now. And you can treat me like shit, I don’t care, and you don’t need to worry about me leaving you because I’m an idiot and I love you so much but don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare, make Winnie feel like you don’t love him. I can handle you treating me like this but he can’t, he is two years old.” Phil had tears streaming down his face. He refused to look up at the younger man but if he had he would have seen the few tears falling down Dan’s cheeks too. Dan reached out to touch Phil but the other recoiled. “Don’t, don't. Please don’t pretend that you care if you don’t. Just don’t please. It hurts more that way.”

“Phil, I’m not pretending. I fucking love you. So much. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I just. I... I have a reason.” Dan said weakly. Phil hummed in question as he tried to wipe his tears away. "I distanced myself because it hurt less than straight up telling you why. But I didn't know what I was doing to you and Winnie. I'm so sorry, Phil." 

"Just tell me." Phil said weakly. Dan sighed and sat down, gesturing for Phil to do the same. 

"I... I'm going to join the army." Dan murmured. Phil's eyebrow furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, for a moment I thought you said that you're joining the army." Phil said in disbelief. Dan bowed his head.

"I am. I enlisted last year, I'm being deployed to Afghanistan sometime in the next few months." Dan said. Phil's heart clenched painfully. 

"What?" Phil asked. Dan's eyes flicked to Phil at the heartbroken tone. "How could you do that to us?!" Phil demanded. "You're going to leave me and Winnie alone?! You want Winnie to grow up with one parent?!" Phil questioned, he was angry but there was a hint of sad desperation. "What Winnie gets you for 2 years and then you fuck off? That's not fair, Dan. You're just going to leave me with a 2 year old who is basically your carbon copy?!" Tears were slipping over his cheeks. Dan reached forward but he let his hand fall to his side helplessly. "It's been a year and you never thought to tell me?! How could you do that to Winnie? How could you do this to  _me_?" Phil sobbed. Now Dan stepped forward to gather Phil into a hug. Phil crumpled to the floor, Dan followed, holding him close. 

"I'm sorry, Phil. I love you so much. I'm going to spend so much time with you and Winnie from now on. I'm going to dote on you again, like before. I'm sorry I made you feel so shit, Philly." Dan muttered in Phil's ear. Phil nodded into Dan's chest then nuzzled closer. "I'm sorry I left this so close to me leaving." Phil buried his face in Dan's neck. Dan moved them to the sofa. Phil laid over Dan and held the younger man close. 

"What are we going to tell Winnie?" Phil asked softly. Dan stroked his hands over Phil's back. 

"I don't know, let's worry about that tomorrow. For now, I just want to be with you." Dan whispered. Phil sighed and relaxed into Dan.

He didn't know how they were going to get past this but he knew they would. They may not know how long Dan was going to be gone but they were a strong family. So Phil knew that him and Winnie would survive in the long run. The only problem was, he didn't know if Dan would make it out alive.


End file.
